Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars
by Amince
Summary: Misao se ha ido de la Aoiya y Aoshi va en busca de ella, lo que el no sabe es que algo ha pasado y Misao esta distinta...por otro lado Aoshi va donde Megumi y esta le dice que tiene una enfermedad terminal ¿Qué hará? ¿será capaz de confesarse a Misao?
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars**

**Capitulo 1 ¿Donde estas?**

hola!!, soy Amince y este es mi primer fanfic aquí. espero que les guste mucho y perdón si no es de lo mejor pero estoy acostumbrándome recién a no escribir en formato scrip.

estos personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki

000o0000o000o000000o000o0000o000o00000o000o00o

Misao se había ido del Aoiya hace un tiempo y nadie sabía en donde estaba. En un principio no les preocupo mucho, ya que Misao era una chica a la que le gustaba salir a distintos lugares para divertirse. Pero ya llevaban 6 meses esperando y no se sabía nada de ella, ni una carta, ni un mensaje. Lo que hizo que todos se preocuparan y comenzaran a buscar información sobre ella, todos menos Aoshi quien la verdad no estaba muy preocupado. El sabía muy bien que su protegida sabía cuidarse sola así que solo dejo pasar el tiempo.

El problema fue que pasaron 2 años y nadie sabia nada de Misao. "Definitivamente algo malo había pasado" esos fueron los pensamientos de Aoshi Shinomori quien fue a buscar a Okina a su habitación para hablar con el.

-adelante- dijo el viejo de barbas largas e hizo entrar a su habitación al ex-okashira.

-gracias- respondió escuetamente Aoshi

Okina y Aoshi se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra, hasta que Okina decidió decir algo.

-¿a que has venido Aoshi?-

-estoy preocupado por Misao, Okina-

El viejo no podía creerlo ¿Aoshi Shinomori preocupado por Misao? "Si ella escuchara esas palabras estaría feliz" penso Okina y luego de eso este se paro y se dirigió hacia un velador que tenia en su habitación.

Encima de el había una carta que Okina recibió hace un buen tiempo y que venia justamente de parte de Misao.

-toma, léela- eso fue lo único que le dijo Okina antes de darle la carta de Aoshi y después de eso se retiro de la habitación.

Aoshi comenzó por ver la fecha que tenia la carta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya había pasado un mes desde que esta carta estaba en manos de Okina. Aun así no hizo mucho caso a eso y comenzó a leer la carta…

Okina:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te escribo y por eso decidí hacerlo ya que pensé que podías estar preocupado por mi.

He estado bien y ahora estoy en el Dojo Kamiya así que no te preocupes, estoy en buenas manos jejeje.

No es mucho lo que te puedo contar. Me fui por que encontré una misión que de verdad me gusto demasiado y no podía negarme a hacerla y luego de terminarla decidí quedarme con Kenshin.

Espero que no te hayas preocupado mucho y ¿Qué mas te puedo decir?... no volveré a la Aoiya por ahora. Me gustaría quedarme aquí por que aun tengo temas pendientes, entre esos una mala noticia, la mujer de Saito, Tokio falleció en extrañas circunstancias. La verdad es que nunca me he llevado muy bien con el Lobo pero no puedo ser tan mala e irme así como así.

Bueno, tengo que irme, saludos a todos

Misao

El Ex-Okashira termino de leer la carta, la cerro y la dejo en el velador de Okina. Acto seguido salio de la habitación de Okina para dirigirse al templo a donde siempre iba a meditar y comenzó a hablar solo.

-¿se fue a una misión? Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme que se tenia que ir a una misión¿y si hubiera sido peligrosa¿y si le pasaba algo¿Quién iba a ayudarla? Lo otro que no entiendo es por que después de la misión no se vino inmediatamente a la Aoiya sino que se quedo con Himura. Y ni siquiera pregunto por mi, osea no es que a mi me importe que ella pregunte por mi, pero como siempre lo hacia ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado realmente?.

Es definitivo, iré a la casa en donde se queda Himura y veré que fue lo que paso-

Dicho esto, el joven de ojos azules se levanto del suelo, tomo algunas cosas importantes y partió inmediatamente de viaje sin avisarle a nadie

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y bueno si pueden dejan comentarios y muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic

Sayonara...Amince ;)


	2. visita y encuentro en el tren

**Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars**

**Capitulo 2 Visita y encuentro en el tren**

En este capitulo aparecerá un personaje inventado por mi, que será importante para el desarrollo del fic, los demás son todos propiedad del maestro Watsuki

0o000o00o00o00o00o000o000o000o

Era un hermoso día en el Dojo Kamiya. Yahiko entrenaba como siempre con Kaoru, Kenshin lavaba la ropa mientras una chica de ojos azules solamente miraba al vacío, sin pensar en nada.

De pronto se escucho que tocaban a la puerta y Misao fue a recibir al visitante. Era Saito quien quería hablar con Kenshin. Ella lo hizo pasar y llamo al joven pelirrojo. Este atendió inmediatamente a Saito en el Dojo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Saito?- pregunto Kenshin

-escucha, vine aquí por algo puntual- luego de decir eso Saito saco de su bolsillo un collar bastante particular.

-esto es…- El joven no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Saito termino la oración.

-es el collar de Hisashi Ikeda, lo encontré moribundo cerca de aquí-

-espera un momento. Hace poco tiempo Misao, tu y el hicieron una misión ¿verdad? Se supone que habían logrado eliminar al enemigo-

-no es así. Solo eliminamos a uno de la organización, se supone que era el jefe pero al parecer los subordinados tomaron venganza-

Kenshin se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos que habían pasado en esos últimos días y al terminar de atar cabos le dijo a Saito.

-entonces significa que la muerte de tu esposa y la muerte de Hisashi están- nuevamente el lobo interrumpió a Kenshin.

-exactamente. Ambas tienen que ver-

000oo000o00o000o00oo00oo000o0000o

-¿cuanto faltara?- era lo que pensaba Aoshi mientras viajaba en el tren con dirección a Tokio. Estaba particularmente nervioso, cosa que a el no le pasaba muy seguido.

Sin previo aviso alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules y que Aoshi conocía muy bien.

-mucho tiempo Shinomori-san- dijo el joven y se sentó en frente de el Ex-Okashira.

-Soujiro Seta- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Aoshi antes de que Soujiro volviera a hablar.

-veo que se dirige a Tokio ¿va en busca de Misao?-

Esas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Aoshi ¿Cómo sabia que el iba en busca de Misao?. La única forma de que el supiera eso es por que quizás el había estado con ella en algún momento. Por lo tanto Aoshi decidió preguntar.

-¿Cómo sabes que Misao esta en Tokio?-

-veo que se ve sorprendido Shinomori-san. La verdad es que se que Misao esta en Tokio por que yo tuve una misión con ella hace poco tiempo. Ahora voy a verla a la casa en donde esta Himura-san para ver como se encuentra-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-veo que usted no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado Shinomori-san, no se si decirle o no-

-ella es mi protegida, tengo que saber todo lo que le pasa-

-¿será por eso o por que te interesa?-

El semblante de Aoshi cambio completamente y se puso más serio de lo que normalmente era. Ambos se quedaron callados por un instante hasta que Aoshi encontró la forma de responderle a Seta de una manera decente.

-ya te lo dije, es mi protegida. Prometí que nada le pasaría mientras estuviera vivo y debo cumplí-

-ya veo, es solo compromiso. No tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos- y comienza a mirar a Aoshi con una cara de no creer en nada de lo que el Ex–Okashira le había dicho.

-¿vas a decirme que paso?- dijo con molestia

-alguien muy importante para Misao murió hace un par de días y por eso voy a ver si esta bien-

o00o000o00o000o00o00o00o00o00o0

-así que ambas muertes tienen que ver. De seguro es aquella organización pero ¿Por qué matar a tu esposa si ella no tuvo nada que ver Saito-

-es un venganza personal- termino de decir Saito y prendió un cigarrillo para comenzar a fumar

-¿y por que matar a Hisashi?-

-el era el líder de la misión y además, también se puede tomar como una venganza personal hacia Misao-

-¿Misao¿Por qué ella?-

-¿no lo sabes? esos dos se llevaban mas que bien. Como sea, no vine a hablar de líos amorosos, solo vine a informarle a Misao de la muerte de Hisashi y a entregarle esto-

-por favor, no se lo digas aun¿podrías esperar hasta mañana?-

-pero ¿Por qué hasta mañana? Creo que ella debería saberlo ahora-

-mañana llega Aoshi aquí y creo que el debería estar cuando ella reciba esa noticia-

-¿cubo de hielo¿tu crees que sirve de algo tener a cubo de hielo al lado de la comadreja? Ese tipo solo piensa en el. Cuando sepa de la comadreja sentía algo por Ikeda comenzara a hacer tonterías. Recuérdalo-

-quiero hacer reaccionar a Aoshi. El nunca se ha sentido amenazado por que ni un solo hombre se ha acercado a Misao pero las cosas han cambiado-

-esta bien Himura, te ayudare. Vendré mañana en la noche a darle la noticia a la comadreja-

-gracias Saito-

-no lo hago por el amor, ni por hacerte un favor a ti. Lo hago solo por la satisfacción de ver desesperado a Aoshi- apenas dijo eso Saito se levanto y se fue del Dojo Kamiya.

0oo00o00o000o000o000o000o00o

-¿importante para Misao?- se quedo pensando Aoshi. No podía entender las palabras que Seta le había dicho hace solo unos segundos. ¿Quién podía ser mas importante que el en la vida de Misao?

-en todo caso usted se enterara mañana, no tengo para que decírselo-

-pero ¿a quien asesinaron?- pregunto Aoshi para poder conseguir mas información.

-no es un hombre que conozca usted señor Shinomori, pero ya que lo veo tan interesado en esta historia tal vez podría decirle algo mas-

-habla-

-se llamaba Hisashi Ikeda, un Capitán muy reconocido y jefe de la misión en la que Saito, Misao, y yo estábamos involucrados-

-entiendo y ¿de que se trataba esa misión?-

-lo siento Shinomori-san, pero esa pregunta, tendrá que hacérsela a Misao-

Después de decir eso Soujiro comenzó a mirar por la ventana sin decir una sola palabra más en todo el viaje.

Shinomori lo sabia, Soujiro definitivamente no hablaría mas y por lo tanto no podría obtener mas información de lo que había pasado en estos dos años con Misao lo que hacia que el Ex-Okashira se sintiera furioso.

**Hola!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y un especial agradecimiento a BattousaiKamiya, lore89, gabyhyatt, Rinko Inukai y miza0o0-chAn**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el nuevo capitulo. Puede que sean medios cortos pero tratare de hacerlos largos con el tiempo**

**Gracias por leer**

**Sayonara…………………………………………Amince ;)**


	3. Llegada y la Noticia

**Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen From Mars **

**Capitulo 3 Llegada y la noticia**

hola!! aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y bueno solo decirles que las letras que esten en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

0oo00o00o00o0000o00o000o0o00o0o0o0

Ya era de noche en el Dojo Kamiya y Yahiko estaba tomando un descanso después de su arduo entrenamiento con Kaoru. Por otro lado Kenshin se encontraba en el Dojo mirando el entrenamiento de Misao mientras pensaba en las cosas que Saito le había dicho. El no sabia como iba a reaccionar Misao después de que se enterara de que Ikeda estaba muerto pero pensaba que tal vez la llegada de Aoshi le subiría un poco los ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy raro Himura-

-no es nada, solamente estaba pensando-

-parece que la visita de Saito te dejo muy "pensativo" ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?- pregunto la joven

-no Misao-dono, no es nada. Seria bueno que siguieras entrenando-

-esta bien, seguiré entonces-

Y así concluyo la platica de ambos. Kenshin decidió quedarse callado y no contarle a Misao sobre la llegada de Aoshi ni mucho menos de lo que había hablado con Saito, pero como sabia que tal vez se le podía salir algo, decidió retirarse del Dojo y dejar a Misao entrenando.

En el pasillo se encontró con Kaoru quien estaba un poco preocupada por el joven pelirrojo ya que desde la visita del lobo estaba un poco triste.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenshin? Te veo demasiado extraño-

-me gustaría decírtelo Kaoru, pero lo sabrás mañana-

sin decir mas Kenshin siguió caminando hasta llegar al patio, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Sanosuke, quien estaba sentado en una roca.

Se notaba que estaba esperando a Kenshin y por la mirada que tenia, el ex Battousai ya suponía que Sanosuke sabia lo que habia pasado con Ikeda.

-hola Sano ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Kenshin haciendo como si no supiera nada

-bien, supongo. Mira, la verdad es que vine por que quiero saber algo-

-ah, si, dime ¿Qué cosa?- mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-¿de verdad murió Ikeda?-

-Sanosuke, sabes, seria mejor que lo habláramos adentro, Misao no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere por ahora-

-esta bien, entonces hablemos adentro-

Acto seguido Kenshin y Sanosuke entraron a la casa de Kaoru y llegaron a la habitación de Kenshin. Ambos tomaron asiento y Sanosuke volvió a preguntar.

-entonces ¿murió o no?- dijo con un tono de cierta preocupación

-si, Saito lo encontró moribundo muy cerca de aquí. Por lo que se, fueron los subordinados de aquella organización que investigaron Saito, Soujiro, Misao e Ikeda-

-ya veo ¿y por que no quieres que la comadreja se entere? Tiene derecho a hacerlo, después de todo era como su novio o bueno eso parecía-

-lo sabrá, es solo que quería esperar a que Aoshi llegara-

-pero ¡¡para que!! Da igual si Shinomori esta aquí, no servirá de nada, ese tipo solo se preocupa por el y cuando sepa que Misao se intereso en otro comenzara a hacer estupideces, te lo firmo- dijo enojado Sanosuke

-Saito me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras y te responderé lo mismo que le dije a el. Estoy tratando de hacer que Aoshi reaccione de una vez, es hora de que le diga a Misao que la quiere-

-¿y que importa eso? No reaccionara, además su "oponente" esta muerto así que no te servirá de nada- le respondió a Kenshin gritando

-puede ser, pero es que no se me ocurre absolutamente nada para hacer que Shinomori-san reaccione-

-yo tengo una idea, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Megumi- dijo Sanosuke riéndose diabólicamente

-esta bien, entonces lo haremos cuando tu digas, pero tenemos que esperar a Aoshi y llegara mañana-

-entonces me tengo que ir, hablare con Megumi para que este aquí mañana. Será parte fundamental de nuestro plan-

dicho esto Sanosuke se levanto del suelo, se despidio de Kenshin y rápidamente desapareció del Dojo Kamiya. Por otro lado Kenshin decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Sabia muy bien que el día siguiente estaría cargado de emociones.

0oo0o00o00o00o00o000oo00o000o00o

-¿no puede dormir Shinomori-san?- pregunto Soujiro con tono burlón

-no es eso- respondió secamente el Ex-Okashira

-ya veo, creo que las palabras que le dije hace unas horas atrás están rondando constantemente en su cabeza ¿Qué es lo que mas le inquieta?-

-a mi no me inquieta nada- y cruzo los brazos

-si no me dice que es lo que quiere saber, no podré ayudarlo en nada Shinomori-san-

-hace un rato te pregunte de que se trataba la misión y me dijiste que no me lo dirías ¿acaso cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto el joven de ojos azules

-en lo absoluto Shinomori-san, eso es algo que creo que Misao-chan debería responder, pero tal vez tenga alguna pregunta que si pueda responder-

-¿Cómo era ese hombre? Quiero saberlo- y quedo mirando fijamente a Soujiro

-bueno, veamos. Era un chico de apenas 26 años, yo diría que bastante joven para ser un capitán, pero bueno. Tenia el cabello castaño y ojos verdes y yo diría que era igual de alto que Saito-

-y en cuanto a sus características psicológicas ¿Qué me puedes decir?- pregunto Aoshi con curiosidad

-en ese sentido Shinomori-san, yo creo humildemente que era muy superior a usted. No estoy diciendo que usted sea mala persona o algo así, es solo que Ikeda era bastante mejor-

-¿en que sentido?-

-de partida trataba mucho mejor que usted a Misao, eso ya es un punto al favor de Ikeda-

Esas palabras hirieron demasiado Aoshi. El pensar que había un tipo que tal vez tubo algo con Misao y que era mejor que el, lo hacia ponerse realmente mal y debido a ese resentimiento decidió decir lo siguiente.

-que sea mejor que yo ya no importa, el esta muerto y ya no hay competencia para mi-

Después de decir eso, Aoshi se dispuso a tratar de dormir, mientras por otro lado Soujiro lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa picara en sus labios. El lo sabia muy bien, Aoshi Shinomori estaba furioso y el había logrado que el Ex-Okashira perdiera la calma

0ooo00o00o00o000o00o000o0ooo00o0o

El sol comenzó a aparecer en la ventana y despertó a la Okashira quien se había quedado completamente dormida después de su entrenamiento nocturno.

Se levanto con menos animo de lo normal, ya que en esos últimos días la joven había dejado su alegría de lado y parecía melancólica por alguna razón que Yahiko desconocía pero que Kaoru y Kenshin entendían muy bien.

-buenos días Kaoru- dijo aun somnolienta la joven

-hola Misao, oye, el desayuno ya esta listo y tenemos visitas-

-¿visitas?_Podría ser el-_ pensó Misao y comenzó a correr hacia el comedor. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Sanosuke y Megumi y no con la persona que esperaba, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco decepcionada

-hola comadreja- dijo Sanosuke gritando y alzando la mano

-ah, hola Sano ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto extrañada la Okashira

-nada, vine por que Kenshin me invito-

-Misao-dono, están tocando ¿podrías ir a abrir?- le pregunto Kenshin con un tono de suplica

-esta bien- dijo Misao un poco molesta y mientras caminaba se decía_¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir yo?_

Misao siguió su camino hasta que llego a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Cuando la abrió no creía lo que veía, era nada mas y nada menos que Aoshi y junto a el se encontraba Soujiro Seta. En un primer momento Misao se quedo quieta y no hizo nada pero después de unos segundos se lanzo a dar un abrazo. Aoshi ya estaba extendiendo las manos cuando Misao paso de largo y le dio un efusivo abrazo a Soujiro. Era definitivo algo raro estaba pasando, Misao no había tomado a Aoshi en cuenta y eso lo puso realmente furioso.

-¡¡Soujiro!! Que bueno que viniste, no te veía ya hace un tiempo desde que termino la misión, te extrañe mucho-

-_¿Qué dijo?_- pensó Aoshi furioso. No podía creerlo, su protegida lo había ignorado completamente por un simple amigo que no había visto hace unos meses. _Yo no la veo hace dos años _siguió pensando. Ella tendría que haberme saludado a mi primero.

Aoshi seguía pensando cosas y cosas mientras Soujiro y Misao seguían hablando de cosas que a el no le interesaban, a el solo le interesaba que Misao soltara a Soujiro ya que en verdad lo ponía celoso, pero eso Shinomori no lo veía como celos sino que solo el simple hecho de querer cuidar a su protegida.

-que bueno es verte Misao, te vine a ver para saber como estabas, además me encontré con Shinomori-san en el vagón del tren-

-ah, no lo había visto, hola Aoshi-sama. Bueno vamos Soujiro, entra rápido- y tomo la mano del joven de cabellos oscuros para llevarlo adentro

Mientras Shinomori se quedo parado en la puerta atónito con todo lo que había pasado, _"no lo había visto"_ esas palabras destruyeron completamente el orgullo de Aoshi, se sentía realmente devastado y además desplazado por Soujiro Seta.

El que estaba realmente entretenido con la escena era Saito quien había visto absolutamente todo y se largo a reír apenas Misao y Soujiro ya habían desaparecido.

-jajaja, que pena Shinomori, veo que te han dejado por un mocoso- dijo con sarcasmo el lobo

-cállate- fue lo único que logro decir Aoshi y se encamino hacia el comedor de la casa

Saito iba junto con el caminando por los pasillos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero la cara de satisfacción de Saito era algo que molestaba mucho a Aoshi ya que el había causado aquel deleite para el lobo.

Al llegar al comedor, Aoshi se dio cuenta de que Misao estaba sumamente feliz junto con Soujiro y pensó

-_¿Cuándo se había visto así de feliz conmigo?_ Jamás, se respondió el mismo. Por mas que pensaba en todas las veces en que había visto reír a Misao, ni una de esas veces había sido por causa de el, sino que por causa de otros y comenzó a entenderlo, Misao podía dejar de quererlo en cualquier momento.

-siéntate Aoshi, aquí hay lugar- dijo Kaoru

-gracias- respondió Aoshi y se sentó

-oye lobo ¿a que viniste?- pregunto Misao con una sonrisa en la cara

-tengo que decirte algo comadreja y no te va a agradar mucho-

-ya dímelo de una vez, a ti jamás te ha importado si las noticias que me das son agradables o no para mi, dímelo-

Saito metió la mano en su bolsillo y de este saco aquella cadena que le había mostrado el día anterior a Kenshin y se la entrego a Misao diciendo

-lo siento-

-no…tu tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad lobo? Se que te gusta molestarme pero no puedes hacerme una broma tan cruel como esta- lo miro con cara de enojo y a punto de comenzar a llorar

-no estoy bromeando-

-¡¡ya te dije que no es gracioso!!- y comenzó a pegarle con ambos puños al policía, claro que no lo hacia con mucha fuerza pero no paraba gritar

-me correspondía entregártelo, eres la persona mas cercana a el- dijo Saito mientras Misao aun seguía pegándole

-calma Misao-dono- decía Kenshin con tristeza ya que sabia lo que ella estaba sintiendo y no sabia que decirle para que se calmara

-Hisashi…¡¡¡Hisashi!!!...¡¡no!!- seguía gritando la chica de cabellos negros

Kenshin abrazo a Misao mientras esta gritaba y seguía llorando con el collar en la mano. Aoshi por otro lado estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a su protegida tan triste y agobiada.

Kaoru y Megumi se acercaron a Misao para darle su apoyo pero Misao se paro rápidamente del suelo

-donde…¿donde lo encontraste?- pregunto Misao desesperada

-encontré a Ikeda moribundo cerca de aquí, el me dijo que te entregara esto y esta carta-

-¡¡y por que no hiciste nada para salvarlo!!- grito desesperada

-si lo hice, pero estaba demasiado mal y murió- dijo fríamente Saito

-fueron ellos…¡¡respóndeme!!-

-si, fueron ellos. Metalingus- dijo con rabia Saito

00o00o000o000o0000o00o000o00o0o0o0o00o0

**muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y en especial quiero agradecer a BattousaiKamiya, gabyhyatt, lore89, Rinko Inukai y Miza0o0-chAn**

**espero que les haya gustado mucho el nuevo capitulo y esperen el proximo que llegara pronto**

**Sayonara...Amince ;) **


	4. ¿Aoshi extraño? Y la carta final

**Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars **

**Capitulo 4 ¿Aoshi extraño? Y la carta final**

hola!! bueno aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de este, mi fic, espero que les guste

0o00o00o00o00o00ooo00o00o0o0o0o0o

_¿Metalingus?_ Se pregunto Aoshi¿Qué era o quien era Metalingus?. Era algo que rondaba en la mente del Ex-Okashira.

-¿Qué es Metalingus Misao?- pregunto Kaoru con incertidumbre

-Metalingus…es la organización a la cual nosotros estábamos espiando- respondió Misao aun con tristeza por la muerte de Ikeda.

-supe que en estos últimos días han matado a muchas personas, y todas estaban relacionadas con esta organización, creo que voy a tener que intervenir nuevamente y esta vez eliminar de raíz a la organización- dijo Saito

-entonces, yo te ayudare. No dejare que la muerte de Hisashi sea en vano- respondió Misao con determinación

-no lo harás- dijo Aoshi secamente

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la intervención autoritaria de Aoshi. En especial Soujiro y Saito quienes pensaban que el Oniwabanshu no tenia por que meterse en el asunto. Por otro lado Kenshin solo pensaba en que si Aoshi quería acercarse a Misao esa no era exactamente la forma, lo que Kenshin no sabia era que Aoshi aun no terminaba de decir barbaridades

-además, no tienes por que arriesgar tu vida por un muerto que a nadie le interesa- termino de decir Aoshi

_-¿acaso es idiota?-_ fue lo que se pregunto Kenshin en su cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de arreglar lo que Aoshi había arruinado completamente

-¡como puede decir una cosa así Aoshi-sama! No puedo creer que usted le falte el respeto de esa forma a alguien tan importante para mi, eres un ¡¡idiota!!- termino de decir Misao y se fue corriendo para el otro extremo de la casa de Kaoru

_-¿idiota?-_ ¿Acaso había escuchado mal o Misao le había dicho idiota a Aoshi?. El no podía creerlo, es que sencillamente desde que había llegado a Tokio las cosas se habían trastocado de tal forma que Misao ya no lo tomaba en cuenta y mas encima le decía idiota

-no debió decir eso Shinomori-san- dijo Soujiro un poco molesto

-bien hecho Shinomori, si querías alejar a la comadreja de ti, lo has logrado con creces- dijo burlonamente Saito y tomo un cigarro para comenzar a fumar

Mientras en otro lugar de la casa de Kaoru, Misao estaba sola y llorando después de la noticia que Saito le había dado. Pero no solo lloraba por aquella noticia, sino que además por la insensibilidad de su tutor. Ella no podía creerlo ¿Cómo podía haber estado enamorada tanto tiempo de un tipo que ni siquiera se preocupaba de sus sentimientos?

-no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que Aoshi-sama podía ser tan cruel…Hisashi, si no hubiera sido por que me prometiste que volverías a verme, no te habría pasado nada…Saito lo dijo, el me contó que tu venias para acá y que te atacaron¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?- eran las palabras que Misao decía, sola en esa habitación y lloraba desconsoladamente

0o00o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

-ahora si que entiendo por que el apodo de cubo de hielo- dijo con sarcasmo Sanosuke, mirando a Aoshi

-Saito ¿vas a volver a hacer una misión para investigar a Metalingus?- pregunto Kenshin preocupado

-si, aunque tenga que hacerlo solo, lo haré- respondió con determinación el lobo

-Misao ira, yo lo se y yo también iré con ustedes, no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Misao- termino de decir Soujiro

El hecho de que Soujiro dijera que iba a proteger a Misao era algo que Shinomori por mas que trataba, no podía soportar. La misión de proteger a Misao era únicamente de el y de nadie mas. Era lo que pensaba el celoso Ex-Okashira lo que hizo que el tomara una importante decisión

-yo también seré parte de la misión- dijo Aoshi

-no lo necesitamos Shinomori-san- respondió Soujiro

-yo creo que si, tiene experiencia en espionaje y veremos si te puedes comparar con Ikeda, Shinomori ¿Aceptas el desafío?- dijo Saito en forma de reto a Aoshi

Ese tono de desafío definitivamente había hecho enfadar a Aoshi, pero no solo eso, sino que además prendió aquel fuego pasional que Aoshi hace mucho tiempo tenia apagado y por primera vez en muchos años, se vio pasión y decisión en los ojos de Aoshi

-acepto- fue lo único que dijo el Ex-Okashira antes de que Kenshin hablara

-voy a ir a ver a Misao-dono, quiero saber como se encuentra y seria bueno que tu te disculparas con ella después Aoshi- termino de decir Kenshin y partió hacia la habitación en donde estaba Misao

00o00o00o000o00o00o00o00o00o0o0

-voy a leer la carta que me escribió Hisashi, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el- fue lo que dijo la Okashira y tomo la carta para comenzar a leerla

_**Mi amada Misao:**_

_**Es muy difícil para mi poder escribir una carta como esta por que significa que si esta llega a tus manos es por que yo he muerto.**_

_**Puede ser muy extraño, pero escribí esta carta para despedirme por si no alcanzo a cumplir la promesa que te hice en el escondite de Metalingus.**_

_**Han pasado solo un par de meses desde que nuestra misión acabo y te extraño demasiado, necesito verte y volverte a abrazar pero no se si podré lograr hacerlo.**_

_**Me han estado siguiendo durante las ultimas dos semanas y estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento ellos me atacaran y no se si estaré lo suficientemente armado como para poder acabar con todos mis adversarios. Pero lo que mas me preocupa en este momento es pensar que tal vez tu también estés siendo vigilada por ellos y te hagan daño, por que eso si que seria el fin para mi, mi hermoso ángel.**_

_**Puede que en estos casi dos años que estuvimos juntos no te dije tantas veces que te quería o no te lo demostré, pero de verdad te amo y has sido la única mujer que he amado y que ame, pero no por eso quiero que estés sola si es que yo llego a morir. Quiero que estés con alguien que te proteja y que te valore, tanto o mas que yo y que te diga las palabras que jamás me atreví a decirte hasta hoy "Te amo"…**_

_**Hasta siempre **_

_**Hisashi Ikeda**_

-Hisashi- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz la chica de cabellos oscuros y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, hasta que alguien entro en la habitación

-Misao-dono- fue lo que dijo Kenshin con un tono de tristeza antes de que la Okashira se tirara a abrazarlo

-¿Por qué Himura¿Por qué el tenia que morir? Yo lo…yo lo amaba- decía desesperada y con angustia Misao

-a veces la vida es demasiado injusta y nos quita lo que mas queremos Misao-dono. Pero por mas que sea difícil, tenemos que seguir con la vida, aunque la persona que amemos este lejos de este mundo- dijo Kenshin recordando su pasado

-no se como voy a poder seguir sin el Himura- dijo Misao mirando con tristeza la carta

Kenshin se puso en frente de ella y la miro a los ojos para decirle

-es muy difícil Misao-dono y te costara, pero habrá gente que te apoyara siempre- termino de decir el pelirrojo

-voy a dormir un poco, estoy un poco cansada Himura-

-te dejo para que descanses-

Kenshin se fue de la habitación de Misao para ir nuevamente con los demás a la sala. Aoshi aun seguía hablando con Saito y Soujiro sobre si el debía o no debía entrar a la misión, mientras que Kaoru se acerco a Kenshin preocupada para preguntarle por Misao

-¿Cómo esta Misao Kenshin?- pregunto afligida Kaoru

-necesita descansar, ha sido demasiado doloroso para ella y creo que la carta de Ikeda la dejo aun peor- respondió Kenshin y se sentó al lado de Kaoru

-entonces yo me retiro, dile a la comadreja que te cuente sobre la misión en la noche, mañana dile que vaya a mi oficina para que hablemos- dijo Saito con calma y luego de eso se retiro

00o00o000o00o00o00o00o000o00o00o0o00o0o

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Misao se había enterado de la noticia de que su amado había muerto a manos de Metalingus.

Aoshi estaba en el Dojo tratando de meditar, pero la labor se le hacia imposible ya que en sus pensamientos solamente tenia a su protegida y no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y alguien entro al Dojo. Era Misao quien seguía sumamente triste pero se veía mejor que en la mañana cuando se entero de la noticia.

Aoshi decidió que ese era el momento oportuno para hablar con su protegida, era momento de que Aoshi Shinomori se disculpara con ella.

-Aoshi-sama, disculpe, me voy enseguida- dijo Misao y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Aoshi la tomo de la mano para que ella no siguiera con su camino

-Misao, necesito que hablemos y antes de eso, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, realmente lamento mucho lo que dije. Se perfectamente que irrespete a aquel hombre y lo siento- dijo sinceramente el chico de los fríos ojos azules

_-¿se disculpo?-_ pensó Misao sorprendida ¿Cuándo se había disculpado por decir algo que la hiriera? _Jamás,_ se respondió ella misma, recordando todas las ocasiones en que el Ex-Okashira la trato mal sin pedirle perdón

-entiendo, lo perdono Aoshi-sama- dijo Misao mirando hacia el piso

_-¿Qué le digo?-_ pensó Aoshi. No sabia que decirle a Misao, bueno, si lo sabia, pero no sabia como decírselo sin que sonara desesperado por saber quien era aquel chico para ella.

Por otro lado -_tengo que saberlo, después de todo yo soy su tutor y debo saber todo lo que ha hecho ella en este tiempo, es mi deber-_pensaba Aoshi

-¿pasa algo Aoshi-sama?- pregunto su protegida

-si, lo que pasa es que. No he sabido nada de ti durante estos últimos dos años y quisiera enterarme de lo que has hecho, si es que no te molesta contarme, claro-

_-¿quisiera saber lo que has hecho?-_ Misao no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Aoshi, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado por ella ¿Qué le pasaba al chico de ojos azules¿acaso era el día del mundo al revés?

Misao realmente no entendía nada pero dijo

-esta bien, le contare lo que ha pasado en estos dos años, comenzare, por mi huida de la Aoiya- dijo la joven de cabellos negros

0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año nuevo, espero que la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos y avisar que mañana no pongo conti jeje, me tomo el dia libre, **

**un agradecimiento especial a BattousaiKamiya, lore89, Mai Maxwell, gabyhyatt, miza0.0-chAn y Rinko Inukai **

**Sayonara...Amince ;) **


End file.
